


营业同事情和非营业的感情好之区别（分析2）-933号客栈

by scorpio_tsai



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_tsai/pseuds/scorpio_tsai
Summary: Originally from lofter





	营业同事情和非营业的感情好之区别（分析2）-933号客栈

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from lofter

营业同事情和非营业的感情好之区别（分析2）-933号客栈

/*   
* 自定义主题   
*/  
/* 每页文章数量 */  
/* 文章显示摘要 */

.g-hd{background-image:url(//imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/1553236066179181.png);height:360px;}

/* 链接颜色 */  
a{color:#56AAC3;}

/* 正文字号12px base */

.m-post .ctc{font-size:14px;line-height:26px;}   
.m-post .ctc p,.m-post .ctc ul,.m-post .ctc ol,.m-post .ctc blockquote,.m-post .ctc .text,.m-post .ctc .digest{margin:0 0 25px;}

  
[ ](http://whitedragon933.lofter.com/)  


#  [933号客栈](http://whitedragon933.lofter.com/)

千山万重，未来可期。  
个人存档博，谢绝转载，谢绝舞出lof，谢绝对真人ky。

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/whitedragon933)
  * [归档](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



##  [营业同事情和非营业的感情好之区别（分析2）](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/post/1ff83d4f_1c6146e73)

原本觉得1分析的差不多了没想到还能写2……  


但谁让兄弟俩的关系这么值得深入发掘呢。

  


最近有一些营业cp有意无意的碰瓷zh和朱白。当然，有这个结果也并不意外。毕竟zh是绕不过去的成功案例。

然而各种cpf都在说自己嗑的是真的是真的（包括一些我认为很明显的营业情），不禁让人思索到底怎么才算是“真的”。

在翻了一些不同的cp的超话和“糖”总结之后，我突然意识到，

虽然很多cp都会嗑同款，但很少有他们这样高密度的同款；

而更重要的是，

很少很少有cp如他们一样，专门写了属于他们自己的歌；

很少很少有cp如他们一样，有那么多“负距离”的亲密照和视频；

很少很少有cp如他们一样，正主和工作室同时互关；

更有几对如他们一样，以天地万众为证，手牵手、三鞠躬？

有些人互殴是互殴，有些人pk是打情骂俏。依然是那句，互动可以营业，肢体语言和表情骗不了人。“笑意直达眼底”并不仅仅是一句文艺描述。

以及就算不嗑加减乘除，他们和彼此工作室的卡点时间依然巧合率惊人。

大哥什么性格，微博上唯一一次以拜托人的形式去宣传别人的作品，为了谁。

（合作之后隔了快2年依然可以一起快乐游戏落地成盒坚持不懈到后半夜这个就咳咳不提了）  


  


我又回想起54后台，大哥始终走在二哥后边（如果是二哥走在大哥后边，可想而知某个战斗粉圈会骂得多难听）；

又想到落雨和星光城，芬兰的933。

将隐晦爱意说到极致，当真独此一家，别无分号。

  


人生总有悲欢离合，结婚的夫妇都有可能离婚。所以于我来说，陪朱白一直走到路之尽头，便是无憾。

而现在看来，这条路仍会很长、很长。

  


（分析1见6月24日:分析一下为什么相信朱白“解绑”之后迄今的发糖不是刻意圈cp粉，又名为什么朱白szd（关系好）。）  


——————

惯例：tag下见黑子不浪费时间精力，勿吵勿挂，直接提交 [@点我收获拉黑名单](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=540944103)

  


[#朱白](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%B1%E7%99%BD)

[#宇龙](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/tag/%E5%AE%87%E9%BE%99)

[#白朱](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/tag/%E7%99%BD%E6%9C%B1)

  


  
时间：2019-07-03  
评论：24  
热度：307

  
[< 上一篇](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/post/1ff83d4f_1c6159514)  
[下一篇 >](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/post/1ff83d4f_1c61464ed)  


评论(24)

热度(307)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](http://jiu73702.lofter.com/) [̶季鸭鸭的宝贝](http://jiu73702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://qianweiweideshou.lofter.com/) [看别人都不是你.](http://qianweiweideshou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](http://simiaosmile.lofter.com/) [小弦歌](http://simiaosmile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://m18815654919.lofter.com/) [晴空万里看秋月](http://m18815654919.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://wangchuanjiangli.lofter.com/) [江木](http://wangchuanjiangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://yonghu7284333353.lofter.com/) [用户7284333353](http://yonghu7284333353.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://jujuzeyue.lofter.com/) [希波克拉底的理智粉](http://jujuzeyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://lingyi883.lofter.com/) [野象](http://lingyi883.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://dycshihaoqingnian.lofter.com/) [居北丘比特](http://dycshihaoqingnian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://yeerziyan.lofter.com/) [快乐冲浪叶某人](http://yeerziyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](http://yeerziyan.lofter.com/) [快乐冲浪叶某人](http://yeerziyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://ju-mu-bei.lofter.com/) [居慕北](http://ju-mu-bei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://hereweare621.lofter.com/) [柜门](http://hereweare621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://ningmengbohe856.lofter.com/) [薄荷](http://ningmengbohe856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://baiyan359.lofter.com/) [澄佑](http://baiyan359.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://baiyan359.lofter.com/) [澄佑](http://baiyan359.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](http://huniyisheng445.lofter.com/) [鬼江琴声](http://huniyisheng445.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](http://ai657077.lofter.com/) [丁香的园子](http://ai657077.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://huihui1219.lofter.com/) [惠惠1219](http://huihui1219.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://summerflower758.lofter.com/) [summer flower](http://summerflower758.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://boom4828.lofter.com/) [Boom](http://boom4828.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://xuewubanxia11.lofter.com/) [雪舞半夏11](http://xuewubanxia11.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](http://fengyiyangdeni247.lofter.com/) [风一样的你](http://fengyiyangdeni247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://bumie939.lofter.com/) [Harry Malfoy](http://bumie939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://aichiroudeyuangungun.lofter.com/) [爱吃肉的源滚滚](http://aichiroudeyuangungun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](http://yangmuyiyang123.lofter.com/) [没关系不重要](http://yangmuyiyang123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://mujiii.lofter.com/) [衰老的星](http://mujiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://feidieliuying.lofter.com/) [爱白](http://feidieliuying.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://284620112.lofter.com/) [壳壳儿](http://284620112.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://xiaoerbei.lofter.com/) [长夏无尽](http://xiaoerbei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://kltssc.lofter.com/) [沈小囧Sheila](http://kltssc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://wei56613.lofter.com/) [未央](http://wei56613.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://wodegouzijiaoxiaomi.lofter.com/) [我的狗子叫小米](http://wodegouzijiaoxiaomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://weilan037.lofter.com/) [Z31313B](http://weilan037.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://chenlixinjiadexiaolanhai.lofter.com/) [朱朱白白自成林](http://chenlixinjiadexiaolanhai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](http://chenlixinjiadexiaolanhai.lofter.com/) [朱朱白白自成林](http://chenlixinjiadexiaolanhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://buqieryu-yuni.lofter.com/) [真相是真hqx•ᴗ•](http://buqieryu-yuni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://chenyan416.lofter.com/) [趻阿胭](http://chenyan416.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://ganjing534.lofter.com/) [汵旌](http://ganjing534.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://binglingyu760.lofter.com/) [冰凌雨](http://binglingyu760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://heavyraiin.lofter.com/) [雨集](http://heavyraiin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://qinghe563.lofter.com/) [清和](http://qinghe563.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](http://funuzi437.lofter.com/) [腐女子   ](http://funuzi437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://mmdecat.lofter.com/) [墨琴_总萌冷cp](http://mmdecat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://huifenghechang175.lofter.com/) [惠风和畅](http://huifenghechang175.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](http://busaye.lofter.com/) [阿芒姐姐](http://busaye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://lxc3360317m86.lofter.com/) [肥猫李](http://lxc3360317m86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://ahengya.lofter.com/) [小白菜啊🐧](http://ahengya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://lingxinituzi.lofter.com/) [IvyWong❤️兔子](http://lingxinituzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](http://limonye.lofter.com/) [芦叶满溪](http://limonye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [933号客栈](https://whitedragon933.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});  
window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':4,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp933号客栈'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
